


Perception

by remuslives23



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, mmom, old fic, voyeuristic!Martha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha tests the perception filter and sees more than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perception

**Author's Note:**

> Day one at mmom. Written for idamus for the lover100 prompt: hard and the additional prompt of 'someone catches Jack and Ianto at it and keeps watching'.

Martha Jones slipped the loop of string over her head, smiling as the weight of the TARDIS key settled between her breasts. She activated her comm unit, turning to look at the nearby CCTV camera.

'I'm wearing the perception filter. Can you still see me, Tosh?'

'Yes, but I knew you were there already,' Toshiko Sato replied, her voice warm and intimate in Martha's ear. 'Move to one of the other locations we chose - don't tell me which - and let me know when you get there. I'll search through the sites to see if the camera picks you up.'

'I'm heading off now,' Martha said, jogging down the block towards a busy nightclub. She clicked off her earpiece, not wanting the throbbing beat pounding out of the club to give her location away.

Once outside the neon-lit building, she paused to catch her breath and looked around for the camera. Just as she spotted it, a gaggle of giggling, half-naked women spewed from the double doors and Martha had to take several steps back to avoid them. They kept coming, though, their chatter indicating they were heading for the kebab shop down the street, so she slipped into the alley alongside the nightclub until they passed. She watched them stagger drunkenly away with a twinge of nostalgia, not sure if it was her own clubbing days she missed, or if it was the comraderie the giggling women shared.

There was a muffled thump and gasp from behind her and Martha spun around, her hand reaching for her earpiece as she belatedly recalled Toshiko's warnings about the Weevils love of dark alleys. But instead of fangs and claws and growls, she was surprised by smooth bare flesh and two heads of dark hair and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh.

Her breath caught in her throat as she watched the two half-dressed men press together, their mouths joined in a messy, desperate kiss as their hands worked in conjuction between them. Martha swallowed hard, her eyes fixed on the rough jerks, on the rapid snap of their wrists as they pumped their hard cocks as one, large hands pushing the turgid flesh together as their hips thrust and parried.

She backed up until her shoulders were pressed against the wall, acutely aware of the aching heat pooling between her legs, of the almost painful tightening of her nipples. She should leave. She should creep away and give them the privacy they'd been seeking in the shadowy depths of the dark alley, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. They were sensual and sexy, moving sinuously together with a grace that belied their obvious frantic need, their touches firm and strong but with a tenderness that was palpable and made her long to be home with Tom.

They were beautiful and she couldn't look away.

A shuddering intake of breath made her curl her fingers into the brick wall behind her and she watched as pearly ribbons of viscous fluid fountained almost simultaneously from their cocks. A duo of ragged moans accompanied the release, the men never once breaking their kiss. Martha pressed her thighs together, trying to ease the throb at her centre as the men continued to stroke each other through their orgasms, biting her lip in an attempt to calm her rapid breathing.

She pressed herself harder against the wall as the men finally pulled apart. They were chuckling and murmuring quietly to each other as they tidied themselves up. The shadows shifted as a light breeze blew the clouds away from the full moon and Martha sucked in a sharp breath.

Oh, God!

'Did you hear something?' Ianto Jones asked, staring towards the mouth of the alley, a frown creasing his brow.

Jack Harkness slowly turned his head, his eyes drawn to where Martha stood, frozen. She held her breath, praying he was fooled by the perception filter and, after a long moment, he turned back to Ianto. 'Didn't hear a thing,' he said softly, combing his fingers affectionately through the other man's ruffled hair. 'You're getting paranoid.'

Martha saw Ianto roll his eyes. 'Last time we did this, a Weevil nearly clawed my dick off,' he said dryly. 'If I'm paranoid, I think I've earned the right.'

Jack laughed quietly, clasping Ianto's head between his hands and kissing him gently. 'Let's get out of here,' he said.

Ianto nodded, straightening his jacket and pulling on his bland public persona. 'Hub?' he said crisply, but Jack caught his hand.

'Yours, I think,' he said, smiling a soft smile that Martha had never seen before and that made her heart clench.

Ianto nodded and, when he turned to leave, she saw a nervous but hopeful smile playing about his lips.

Ianto passed her without a second glance, but Martha tensed when Jack stopped and called after him, 'I dropped my phone, Ianto. I'll just be a second.'

He waited until Ianto had cleared the alley before he turned, his gaze falling directly upon Martha. 'Nightingale,' he said, amusement and reproval in his voice.

'Crap,' Martha muttered, and Jack smirked.

'If you were really interested in watching, you only had to ask.'

'I'm testing the perception filter,' she said defensively, her face heating up. Jack quirked an eyebrow and she sighed. 'I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't know it was you and Ianto, and I didn't intend...'

'I know. It's fine,' he said reassuringly, putting a hand on her shoulder. 'I'm sure Ianto would appreciate it if you kept our... dabbling to yourself, though.'

They both grinned at the reminder of Ianto's stammering answers to Martha's previous enquiries. 'What about you?' she asked. 'You're suddenly shy?'

He shrugged. 'Hey, if it were up to me, I'd yell it out from the roof of the Millenium Centre,' he said. 'But Ianto wants us to keep it private.' He smiled wickedly. 'I think he likes keeping me his dirty little secret.'

'Of course I'll keep it quiet,' she said apologetically. 'Again, I'm so sorry, Jack.'

He squeezed her shoulder. 'See you tomorrow, sweetheart.'

Martha watched him walk away then, before she could stop herself, she called out, 'It's more than dabbling, isn't it?'

Jack looked over his shoulder, a wistful expression on his face. 'Yeah,' he said quietly. 'Yeah, it is.'

fin.


End file.
